


Finding Love Again

by SaCarroll1691



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: For now this is a one shot.
Relationships: Kerry Weaver/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Finding Love Again

She was a patient. She got in an altercation with her boyfriend and this time bones got broken. She lied about what happened because she needed to protect him. You protect the people you love right? Though she wasn’t sure she was in love. She did know one thing she was very much drawn to her doctor. But one was her doctor even interested in women and two who would want damaged goods. She was still with Andrew though so why the hell was she even thinking about getting with her doctor? 

“Sarah, did you hear me?” Doctor Weaver waited expectantly. 

“What? I’m sorry.” 

“I have to cast your arm and wrap your ribs. You sure the police don’t need to be called?”

“Where would I go? Because you and I both know nothing will happen to him. I have no one.”

“You could stay with me. Just until you get back on your feet I mean.” What was she doing? This woman wasn’t even her normal type. She had tattoos on her arm not quiet a sleeve of them but close. Her nose was pierced and her hair was a faded blue. “I do have an almost one year old little boy though.”

“I umm...” I wanted to say yes and I don’t know why maybe it was her soft kind blue eyes. “Alright.”

“Yes?” She smiled softly at me.

“Yes.” I found myself agreeing. 

“Let’s call the cops though so you can at least get your things and leave safely.”

I found myself nodding and agreeing yet again. So that’s how I found myself in one Doctor Kerry Weaver’s home.

Henry was staying with his grandparents that night because she got in so late. She showed me to the guest room. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out. Little did I realize how alike we were. I woke screaming from a nightmare around 2 only to hear my host sobbing. I made my way to her room to find her covered in sweat and sobbing. 

“Doctor Weaver, wake up.” I shook her gently. Nothing she was still tossing and turning while crying. 

“Kerry, please wake up. You’re safe.” 

Kerry sat up and looked into my eyes holding my gaze. 

“Are you alright?” I asked softly. 

“Yes, thank you.”

“Umm well...I am going to go back to sleep now.” 

“Please stay up with me...I don’t think I can go back to sleep.” Kerry smiled sadly. 

So the ritual began of them falling asleep together on the sofa after nightmares. They weren’t sure why but as long as they were together the nightmares stayed away. 

~2~

Henry loved Sarah almost immediately. Sarah would even get up with Henry if she heard him before Kerry. Kerry wasn’t sure how long Sarah was going to stick around but she enjoyed her company. 

“Alright Henry, lets get you changed.” Sarah smiled at Henry tickling his stomach as she changed him.

“Morning, Sarah. Morning, sweetie.” Kerry picked up Henry and cuddled him to her. “So any luck on a job yet?”

“I have an interview tomorrow afternoon.”

“Are you sure you’re fine watching Henry today?”

“Look if you don’t trust me just say so.”

“Sarah, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“I’ve been here a month. I love Henry and would never let anything happen to him.” 

“I know, I just worry.”

~3~

Sarah got the job and after a month of saving up was ready to find her own place. 

Kerry couldn’t sleep at all knowing that Sarah would be gone within the next week. She tossed and turned in her bed before giving up and making her way to Sarah’s room. 

Kerry knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” I called. 

Kerry opened the door and came in sitting down next to me on the bed. 

“What is it Kerry?”

Kerry gently took my face in her hands and pressed her lips to mine. 

“Please stay here with me and Henry. I can’t imagine this house without you in it.”

“Kerry.” I placed my palm against her cheek. She leaned into my palm. “I don’t think I can right now. I’m not ready.”

“I understand.” She smiles. 

I pull her to lay down with me. I tangle our legs together and hold her hand. We fall asleep intwined. No nightmares plagued either of us that night. 

I wake to her snuggled into my side. Her face peaceful. It’s funny because she never is this still in her awakened state. I watch her until she begins to wake. 

I have no idea where we are going her and I but I know my heart is falling for her everyday more and more.


End file.
